narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inari Uchiha
Inari Uchiha is a , adopted by Sigma Uchiha, the first Kawakage (初代川影, Shōdai Kawakage) when she was two years old. Later, Sigma recreated Son Gokū, and sealed it into Inari, in hopes that she could bond with him. She now stands as leader of the Kawakage Guard Platoon. Background The basis of relent, and abandoning apply to Inari. Inari was only two years old when Sigma found her, and he instantly declared that she was his daughter. Kakōgakure Visionary Council, granted Sigma the right to recreate Son Gokū and seal it into her, however he'd have to be her personal watch. He too agreed, and history was made, as well as a new daughter. Five years later, Inari had grown to know Sigma not as her adoptive father, but as her true father. Her sensory and medical skills were too advanced for her age, drawing in rumors about her, scarring the village of a new transmigrate, and as the Jinchūriki of a , the hatred towards her boiled over. Many Uchiha attempted to erase her many times while Sigma was away, however she managed to fend them off. These actions forced Inari to cling into Sigma as firm as before. Creating what most see today. Inari was introduced to Kokutō Uzumaki, and from that exact moment she was able to begin her "evaluation" stating he was fragile for a brother, however that she would make do. Her perception of "fragile" makes her worry when Kokutō trains with Sigma. At the age eight, she metTailed Beast Telepathy Son Gokū for the first time. The two were able to grow an instant connection, with Son playing as her older brother. Son's corrosive attitude pushed Inari to create the word''"Mōmentai"; meaning "to take it easy" or "relax". After telling Sigma, and her brother, Kokutō, about meeting Son, the two decided it had been time to train her. After training many months with the two, Inari was to face her first foe, Michii Kari, a woman who had a blessing for . During this battle, Inari lashed out loosing control and using more of the dark side of her power. Her consciousness was lost, and she transformed into version two of Son, destroying a large portion of Kakōgakure, placing fear into many of the villagers of Kakō. Sigma appeared and was able to scare Kari off, Inari was able to regain consciousness but the people decided to enforce the annihilation of Inari further. Able to even convince the that she was a danger to the village. When Sigma went to tend to business in Yamagakure, they took the chance. However, they villagers were unaware Kokutō would be with her, and ended up attacking him as well. What seemed to be a disadvantage was actually a advantage as they also wanted to eliminate Kokutō as well, took it as a chance to destroy both. Inari and Kokutō were able to use their Jinchūriki prowess in tandem, destroying all shinobi, being now feared as the '''Human Twin Beasts'. Appearance Personality Sigma stated, that from the moments she was able to speak, she was cheerful. Even before then, her facial expressions showed exactly that. She has a need for bashing Sigma, as she pounds on his head, as she sits on his shoulders, when she is giving orders to him, nearly giving him brain damage. At the hearing of Reikoku's newest scheme, she contained her smile, and again bashing Sigma's head excited of the fact to action. She was once award most cheerful at the Kakō Award Ceremony. Inari also has an adoptive brother, Kokutō Uzumaki of whom she cherishes more than Sigma himself. At time when Sigma and Kokutō are training, Inari cheers for Kokutō when he fails, attempting to add enlightenment giving him the recognition to never give up no matter how large the obstacle. Her persona towards Sigma are exactly the same as they are to Son Gokū. When Son uses Tailed Beast Telepathy, to speak with Inari she is seen constantly pounding him. Even if he gives her to much chakra, she turn to him stating; "Bad Son, Nad!" Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Inari, by using the borrowed power from Son, as his jinchūriki, has the ability to simultaneously combine and to create the Lava Release. Her extensive training has allowed her to summon forth large lava balls, which she can lunge at her foes. Despite so, unlike , Inari's level of lava release isn't on the level of burning through Susanoo. Jinchūriki Transformations Medical Ninjutsu Trivia Quotes References